


Outed

by Celia_Cipher



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Craig and Tweek are supportive friends, Crying, Fluff, For the most part, Gay Disasters, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pine Kyman, Pining, Stan is stupid but he doesn't mean to be mean, THE GAYS - Freeform, just my headcanon, kenny is a drug dealer but it's only mentioned once lol, this is what comes later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher
Summary: When the main boys decide to go through Cartman's things when he's not there, they realize they made a mistake. Now Kyle has to come to terms with his feelings and fix it.





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Applying Blush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207937) by [PinkGluestick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGluestick/pseuds/PinkGluestick). 



> Hey guys! This is my first South Park fanfiction, and I was in such a hurry to get it done I barely had time to proofread. But I literally love Eric so much and I just want him to be happy, so I had to write this. Of course, he can't be happy if he isn't sad first, lol.  
> This was inspired by Applying Blush, by PinkGluestick. This one is way shorter and there's no smut tho, sorry!
> 
> Anyway, here you go, and enjoy!

“God dAMMIT!” Cartman yelled, throwing his controller against the wall.

“Jesus Christ dude, calm down,” Kenny snickered. “It’s not the controller's fault you suck ass at Mario Kart.”

Stan chuckled as he reached over and picked it up. “Yeah, and it’s obvious that I’m better than all of you. That’s my eighth win in a row, do you guys wanna do something else now?”

Kyle nodded and pushed the power button on the PS4. “Sure, let’s play a board game. Hey Cartman, do you keep any in your room?”

Cartman sighed and nodded. He opened his closet door, bending over to reach all the way to the back. “Yea, I got….Life, Monopoly, Uno, probably a couple others.”

Kyle glanced over at Stan. “Yeah, I think Uno sounds good. Right?”

Stan nodded, and Cartman withdrew the small box. “Alright, so should Kenny be the dealer? We all know how good he is at ‘dealing.’” Cartman smirked. 

Kenny shrugged sheepishly and Kyle huffed. “Can you just give him the packet instead of making snide remarks?”

Cartman stuck out his tongue, smirk still visible. “I’ll do whatever I want, Jew, and your greedy, heathen ass can’t stop me.”

Kyle stood up, glaring at Cartman. “Don’t belittle my people, you fat fuck!”

“Oh, whatcha gonna do, kike? Call upon the power of Moses to steal my life’s savings or some other shit? Go on, I dare you!” Cartman threw the Uno box onto his bed and stepped forwards, grinning in anticipation.

Kyle growled and threw himself forwards, grabbing Cartman by the collar and shoving him against the wall. “Don’t say stupid shit about my religion, you fat bastard! If you say that again I’ll fucking kill you! You hear me?!”

Cartman had fallen silent, eyes wide as he froze with his hands around Kyle’s wrists. 

Kyle noticed and narrowed his eyes further, leaning in even closer. “Do you fucking understand me?”

After a few awkward seconds in which Kyle realized that he had put himself in a somewhat awkward position, Cartman coughed lightly and turned his head to the side. “G-get off me, fag.”

Kyle was about to either shove him against the wall even harder or throw him on the ground, but Stan put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him back. “C’mon dude, let it go. You gotta stop letting him get to you like this.”

Kyle nodded and withdrew, still looking indignantly at Cartman. After a second of staying frozen against the wall, he slowly moved towards where Stan and Kyle were starting to sit down and sat. If Kyle looked closely at him, he saw that his cheeks were lightly dusted pink, but he just chalked it up to adrenaline and dismissed the thought. Even though seeing Cartman speechless like that had been kinda….hot, it wasn’t a gay thing. 

After a few seconds of sitting in silence while Kenny shuffled, he cleared his throat. “So,” Kenny said, glancing back and forth between Cartman and Kyle. “That was kinda gay, right? I’m not imagining anything?”

Cartman yelled in frustration and stood up again, throwing his cards at Kenny. “Fuck you guys! I’m going to the bathroom, so don’t start without me.”

Stan laughed. “No promises, fatty. Hurry back.”

After Cartman left, Kenny groaned. “Ugh, like half of his cards flew under his bed. Hold on a sec while I grab them.”

He jumped from his cross-legged position on the bed and reached underneath, peering through the darkness. He pulled a few out before stretching his arm as far as it would go. Suddenly his eyes widened. “Oh holy shit, if I’m right about this then I found something to do that’s a lot better than Uno.”

“What is it?” Stan inquired. 

Kenny pulled out a beaten up cardboard box. “Oh, no waaaay,” Stan said. “Jackpot.”

Kenny grinned evilly. “Come on, guys. Let’s see what sick shit this fat fuck is into.”

Kyle felt mildly guilty as he scooted over next to Kenny. He knew that he’d feel awful if the others went through his own magazine stash and found out he was gay, but he convinced himself that it was different with Cartman. He might be hiding something dangerous, or some form of blackmail. We have to check!

That’s what Kyle told himself, but he knew that he didn’t really believe it. 

Kenny pulled off the lid, smirking. “Ok, now let’s-” He cut himself off and grimaced. “Oh, this was a bad idea.” He moved to put it back on but Stan stuck his hand in between before he could. 

“Come on, just a peek.” He smiled, pulling the lid away. 

Kenny grabbed for it, looking panicked. “No, guys, seriously-”

Stan gasped. “Oh shit, no fucking way.”

Unable to contain his curiosity, Kyle leaned forward and felt his heart sink. Resting on top of the pile of various books and magazines was a familiar one, one that he himself owned.

The cover showed a shirtless man in skinny jeans that were tight enough to leave almost nothing to the imagination. He was grinning at the camera and holding out his hand in a beckoning motion. 

“Oh boy,” Stan breathed. “This is…...honestly not unexpected, but I’m still surprised.” He reached in, pulling out the magazine to reveal a bunch of other, similar magazines underneath.

After a few more moments of shuffling, he seemed to find something new. “Damn, check this out!”

“Dude, this isn’t cool. We can’t invade his privacy like this.” Kyle said, reaching for the lid. 

Stan reached out his free hand to stop him. “Come on, he’d do the same thing and you know it. Besides, look at this dress catalog. Are these for  _ him _ ?”

Kenny swatted Stan’s hand to knock the magazines back into the box, but ended up knocking them all onto the floor. “Shit.” He whispered, crouching to pick them up.

“Whoa, Kyle, you definitely need to see these,” Stan said, brandishing a stack of papers at Kyle. Kyle turned his head away, but Stan stood up and held them in front of his face. “Seriously, this is actually concerning. Or just interesting.”

Kyle reluctantly opened his eyes and was hit with a wave of shock. In front of his face were multiple sketches of himself, in class, watching TV, playing video games, or just sitting at his dinner table.

“What the hell?” He gently took them out of Stan’s hand and shuffled through them. A few had the face scribbled out, but it didn’t seem threatening. It seemed more like a mistake was being covered up. Overall, the drawings were actually quite good, albeit a little unsettling. “Wow, these aren’t bad!” Some had been drawn in a shaky hand, and yet others were drawn so roughly that they ripped through the paper. “But still, let’s put them back before Cartman comes back. This was a violation of trust, and it’s just plain mean to do.”

Kenny nodded, and Stan looked sheepish. “Sorry.”

As they began to pile the magazines back into the box, the door swung open, and Cartman walked through, holding his phone.

“Hey, have you guys read about-” He stopped short, frozen at the sight of his friends shifting through his secret collection. 

“Cartman, I know this looks bad, but-” Kyle started slowly.

“I didn’t know you were gay!” Stan interrupted, panicking. Kenny slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Cartman opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and opened it again. He stood still for a few seconds, searching for something to say, before turning and sprinting down the stairs. Kyle winced as the front door slammed.

“Stan, really?” He said, turning to glare at him. “You just had to call him out like that?”

Stan shrugged. “I’m sorry, I was just surprised. Tweek, Craig, Mr. Slave, and Big Gay Al are the only gay people I know, and Cartman’s different from all of them.”

Kyle sighed. “Well, now’s as good a time as any, I guess. I’m gay too. I’m gonna go find Cartman.”

He walked out of the room without waiting for his friends' reactions, only breaking into a run when he reached the door. The first place he went was Butters house, and the door was answered by Mr. Stotch. 

“Hello? Oh, good to see you Kyle!” he said, opening the door to invite him in. “Butters is grounded  right now, but he’ll be done in an hour, so if you want to come back then-”

“No thank you Mr. Stotch,” Kyle interrupted, nearly breathless from his run. “I was just wondering if Cartman came over a few minutes ago”

“Him? Oh no, he hasn’t been by in a while. And there are no windows in Butters room anymore, so he definitely hasn’t snuck in.”

Kyle groaned. “Alright, thanks anyway,” He turned around and surveyed the street in front of him. Who’s house could he have gone to?

He knocked on a few doors before finally reaching Tweek’s coffee shop. “Hey Tweek, have you seen Cartman today? Like, in the last hour?”

Tweek twitched nervously and glanced to the side. “W-what if I have? Why do you wanna see him?”

Kyle shrugged. “I need to talk to him, urgently. There was a misunderstanding that we had recently and I just wanna clear it up with him.”

Tweek frowned. “Sorry Kyle, but I-uh-I haven’t seen him today. You’re gonna have to go somewhere else.” Unfortunately for Tweek, he was unable to stop himself from glancing at the back room sporadically.

Kyle internally rolled his eyes. “Well then you won’t mind if I just check your storage room, will you?” Without waiting for a response, he strode towards the room and grabbed the door handle.

Tweek squeaked. “Kyle, no! He-ack-he’s really upset, and I’m actually kinda worried. Don’t provoke him!”

Kyle nodded. “I know he’s upset, I know why he’s upset, and I just wanna talk to him. I’m not gonna pull anything.”

Tweek considered the reasoning before finally relenting. “U-ugh, fine.”

Kyle turned the handle and opened the door, slipping inside quietly so none of the cafe’s few customers would notice. He closed the door behind him and looked at the scene in front of him. Cartman had his knees pulled up to his chest and was sitting against the wall, while Craig sat next to him and gently, kind of awkwardly, patted his shoulder and talked to him quietly. Cartman had been crying, and his eyes were still tinged red. He was sniffing quietly, but looked like he had calmed down for the most part. 

Craig was the first to look up, and when he saw Kyle he scowled. He leaned over to whisper something to Cartman, who glanced at Kyle for a few seconds before tears welled up again and he buried his face in his knees. Kyle winced in sympathy, and Craig stood up to join Kyle by the door.

“Cartman told me what happened. I’ll admit I’m not the best of friends with the guy, but c’mon dude, how could you do that to him? That’s just insensitive.”

“I know, and I want to apologize. I know how devastated I’d be if that happened to me. I’m also…. well, you can guess.”

Craig raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged. “Cool dude, good for you. Try not to upset him more, I’ve never seen him so sad. It’s a little weird.”

With that, he left the room, leaving Kyle alone with Cartman. Kyle looked at him in pity, and moved to crouch next to him. “Hey, Cartman,” He started quietly. “Look, I’m-”

Cartman interrupted him in a shaky voice. “Just go away, Kyle. I don’t wanna see you right now.” He shifted until his back was to Kyle.

In response, Kyle stood up and moved to his other side. “Dude, c’mon. We’re not gonna think of you any differently, don’t worry.”

Cartman looked up at him and wiped his eyes. “Yes you will. I saw the way you guys looked at me when I walked back into the room. You all think I’m gross now.”

Kyle sighed and knelt down in front of him. “No, Cartman, we don’t.” He took a few seconds to reflect on how he thought about Cartman. Sure, he was a bastard most of the time, but he also had a soft side that rarely came out. He could be caring, and had saved Kyle’s life once in Imaginationland. Plus, Kyle couldn’t deny that he was cute, and puberty had treated him pretty well so far. He had lost a lot of baby fat, and although he was still a bit chubby, it suited him. And it was hard to deny how gay their fights were sometimes, and just how much physical contact they had on a regular basis. Besides, he had mellowed out a fair amount, and most of the hateful stuff he said now was just said to provoke Kyle. He took a deep breath and decided on his next move with silent resolve.

Slowly, he reached over to cup Cartman’s cheek. When his face snapped upwards in shock, Kyle quickly leaned forwards and kissed him. It lasted a few seconds before Kyle slowly pulled away and retracted his hand.

Cartman stared at him in wonder and disbelief before he stood up abruptly and pushed Kyle over. “Ow, dude!” Kyle yelled. “What the fuck was that for?”

Cartman glared at him and wiped his mouth before hugging his arms to himself protectively. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I want to kiss every guy around me, you fucking idiot! Don’t try and fucking molest me as a way to make me feel better!”

Kyle stared at him in shock. “Oh, shit, I didn’t even think about it that way, fuck,” Kyle stammered. “No, no it’s just that I,uh, I actually realized I was gay when we were 14, and, uh, I’ve been thinking lately, and you-fuck-I miiiight, kinda, like you? I think?”

Cartman stared at him in shock. “You what?”

Kyle slapped his forehead. “I like you. I know you’re a dick, but I also know that he keep a lot of aspects of your personality hidden, and I don’t know what to think anymore. I mean, you’re definitely cute, and we’ve been through a lot together, and I’ve kinda been thinking about you since I realized it, and at first I was kinda horrified, but now I just-I don’t know, everything’s confusing but all I know is that I don’t feel this way about anyone else and never really have before, and I’m sorry for getting in your personal space, I just thought-” He pauses for a second. “God, I don’t even know what I goddamn thought, and now I’m gonna fucking ruin everything and-”

Cartman stepped forwards and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he said. “Aren’t I the one supposed to be freaking out here?”

Kyle looked at him for a second, at the worry in his eyes, and breathed deeply again. “You’re right. I’m really sorry, I just thought that you might like me too, and decided to risk it. I shouldn’t have.”

“Well,” Cartman practically whispered, face turning pink. “I-uh, might have a similar view of you.” When Kyle just stared back, he reddened further. “I think you’re hot!” He blurted out before he could stop himself, and clapped a hand over his mouth. “That Tourette’s thing never totally went away,” He mumbled from behind his hand. “Fuck, uh, now I’ve just made this weird.” He averted his eyes and continued. “I think I’ve always liked you, and you’re just so… so you. I don’t know what it is about you, but something there has pulled me to you since we were kids. And I didn’t actually mind when you, um,” He lowered his voice again, so Kyle had to strain to hear his voice. “when you kissed me, so if you maybe wanted to do it again?”

Kyle smiled and leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips to Eric’s again. He was glad when the affection was clearly returned, and paused only when he felt a wetness against his cheeks. He pulled back and ran his thumb under Eric’s eye. “Dude, are you still crying?”

Eric laughed weakly and wiped his eyes again. “I guess, sorry. But I’m not sad this time. I’m just overwhelmed, I guess. Sorry if I ruined the moment.”

Kyle smiled and pulled him closer. “You didn’t, don’t worry.” He captured Eric’s lips again, right as the door opened and Tweek and Craig walked in. “Hey, are you guys o- HOLY FUCK!” Tweek yelled. 

Craig smirked. “Damn, finally.”

Cartman pulled back and coughed, looking anywhere but at the other three boys in the room. 

Kyle blushed and looked at Tweek. “What can I say?”

Craig laughed. “Dude, I fucking knew Cartman always had a boner for you. Good for you guys. Now get out of here.”

Kyle laughed and pulled Cartman outside. As they walked back to his house, Cartman got visibly more and more nervous. “Do you think the guys are gonna rip on me?”

Kyle shook his head. “Nah. I know Kenny felt bad as soon as he opened the box, and to be honest, I’m not sure if he’s totally straight either. And Stan was a little surprised, but he’s not gonna hold it against you or anything. He just didn’t expect it from you.” He leaned down to kiss Eric’s forehead. “Don ‘t worry. It’ll be fine.”

Cartman blushed again and looked up at him nervously. “Kyle?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we now?”

Kyle scratched his neck, thinking. “I’m not sure. I don’t want this to be just a one-time, impromptu confession though. I think that this is something genuine that we can build together, and I want to work on that with you.”

Cartman smiled softly. “That sounds good. So, I guess we’re boyfriends?”

Kyle laughed and shrugged. “I guess so. Alright  _ babe, _ let’s go back home.”

Cartman grinned. “Okay, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> First SP fanfic done! Please leave kudos and comments, and one comment is worth a thousand kudos to me! Even if it's just keysmashing, any feedback is good as long as it's not mean. Please no kyman hate, I know there's a lot of that going around.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you all liked it!


End file.
